


Insomnia and Coffee Beans (Afterdeath)

by JustYourAveragePerson



Series: One shots [varied] [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, death doesn't sleep good, dumb fluff, geno is a tsundere, kind of, vague reference to insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAveragePerson/pseuds/JustYourAveragePerson
Summary: dumb little fic i wrote for a secret santa on tumblr,, enjoy





	Insomnia and Coffee Beans (Afterdeath)

“So… what, that’s just your thing?”

“What?”

“Signing things with a little skull. You do it all the time.” As if to demonstrate, Gene held up a handful of sticky notes, each with a small skull in the corner where most people would’ve left a name or even initial.

“Well, yeah. Thought you’d’ve figured it out faster.” Reza was smirking slightly, brows arched, donning his usual expression of being overly proud of being ‘clever.’ 

“You’re the biggest dork to ever live, you know that?”

“Aw, come on. You say that like you don’t like it.”

Gene flushes and steps back a little, eye darting to the side. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I-it’s annoying if anything!”

“Mmhm.” The taller boy just hums, crossing his arms. “Sure it is.”

“Why do you have to get on my case about everything?” He asks in exasperation, one hand fiddling with his scarf. 

“Because it’s cute. And on that topic, I think I’ve figured out that pet name I wanted to give you.”

Gene just splutters a little, interrupted after a moment by Reza leaning down a little to look him in the face.

“Coffee bean.” And again with the stupid smirk.

“Wh- not only is that the worst pet name I’ve  _ ever _ heard, why the hell is that what you pick?!”

“Well,” Reza starts, looking overly amused with the whole situation, “you’re tiny and very bitter, but despite that I’m addicted to you. And you keep me up at night more than I already am.”

“I…” The white-haired male shifts in place and looks away, trying to hide his burning face and not read too much more into that answer. He really didn’t need to be thinking of how Reza might be trying to sneak some dumb innuendo into things, on top of him just…  _ saying _ all that. 

Maybe it’s better then, that Reza acts first. Because that way, he doesn’t have to think of an answer. But that doesn’t mean it’s any less startling when he suddenly finds himself up against the other teen, staring wide eyed as the other kisses him, too fast for him to completely register what’s happened at first. 

“Y- you asshole-” he manages to get out shakily once they’re parted, and Reza just laughs, stepping away before Gene can shove him and yell at him for giving him his first kiss in a crowded highschool hallway, of all places. 

“See you in math, my little coffee bean.” And with a wink he’s gone among the throng of teens filling the halls. 

Gene sighs and buries his head in his hands, taking a moment to recover and trying to deny he might’ve kinda liked it. Or that he can still feel the ghost of the kiss on his lips, and it’s all that he can think about.

_ I’m so, so screwed _ .


End file.
